Preparing an integrated circuit layout includes analyzing design rules and target parameters of integrated circuits that relate to the performance of an integrated circuit during circuit operation. Designing an integrated circuit layout involves operations performed on a circuit schematic to generate a circuit layout, and instructions for forming the circuit layout. Integrated circuit design rules regulate aspects of an integrated circuit layout. Relevant aspects include proximity of circuit features to each other, spacing between circuit features, feature widths, thicknesses at various levels in an integrated circuit, and the structural parameters of certain circuit elements.
An integrated circuit layout is generated for an integrated circuit design that includes circuit elements such as transistors, interconnects, electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices, and input/output structures. Performance of an integrated circuit is modeled using a circuit simulation software computer program according to the design rules that are applicable to the integrated circuit.